The origin of the 2ps and their lives
by enthusiasticfanficwriter
Summary: How do the beloved nations of Hetalia view thier 2ps? Where did they even come from? How do they feel about thier 1ps? This is a story explaining these questions and more.
1. chapter 1

"Despite the fact that every time a country goes through strife and hardship, we will always get back on our feet. This is thanks to our citizens and the leaders of our lands. You see, that is the beauty of humanity. Those humans are beaten and thrashed about, scarred and betrayed, wounded and some are dying. But they always pick themselves up and give living another shot. They keep going despite hardship and uneven odds. Truly they are one of the most tenacious species on Earth. A country personification is born of the wishes and the lives of the people. We embody their stereotypes and wishes but at the same time their deepest fears. We represent so much to our dear citizens. But what makes a 2p? What do those doppelgängers represent? Why are they here and do not tell us much about themselves? Do you know, Austria?" Hungary is speaking to Austria but doesn't notice a young chibi-Italy in the room. Austria notices chibi-Italy but is too busy trying to digest what Hungary had said and give her a proper response. Before he could respond, the young nation speaks up.

"Mrs. Hungary, you sound a lot like Greece." Chibi-Italy smiles up at Hungary with great reverence. Hungary see the young nation, then thanks him, knowing that her words may have confused the young nation.

"Actually I did hear some of that from your half-brother, Italy. Now, why don't you run along and get some food? If you are on your break from cleaning set down your broom and enjoy it." Chibi-Italy obeys, exiting the room. Hungary turns to Austria. Austria tries to hide some of the confusion in his face.

"Time will tell their meaning Hungary. I am sure of it." Austria manages this response, wincing a little at how he couldn't offer a good explanation. Hungary smiled at him, reassuring that their 2ps were a topic that would not easily be explained anyways.

"The queen Hungary is going to read to you today Italy! It's from TetonicKnights!" A lady that strikingly resembles royalty speaks. She wore an extravagant dress and glass slippers, even completely with a fake gold crown. She sat next to another man who seemed to be bored and kept looking at the door to another room. The "queen" tried not to notice how bored and distracted this man seemed to be and tried to smile at the person she was talking to. However, it was painfully obvious she was bored and unwilling to read this letter as well.

"Hungary can I go and practice some of my heavy metal music? Do we really have to read this to him?" The man looks at her hopefully, then continues speaking. "All of TetonicKnights' literature is so depressing, pessimistic, and not to mention boring. Would Italy really care about it, Hungary?" The man looks at the young boy they were talking about, then back at the "queen."

"Italy needs to know about these people because soon he will serve them too. Now Italy, please stop playing with your knife and listen to me. Your brother already heard this story and you need to as well." The "queen" looks at the young boy. He was stabbing a piece of wood. The boy drove his knife in, then takes it out of the wood, then he drives it in again. The wood seems like a plaything of his. He kept driving his knife in and out and in and out of the wood as if they were the most satisfying actions he had ever done, a smile plastered unsettling on his face. Soon, the boy had completely sliced the thick piece of wood into two. He looked up at the"queen", who looks impatient. The man had already left to go play his heavy metal. "Now will you listen to the story?" The boy nods his head, albeit reluctantly. He finally spoke.

"After this can I go slice more things? I don't care if it's just more wood. I can't explain it but I feel so...happy when I cut something." The lady nods, then opens the letter.

"Perhaps this will explain why you feel that way Italy." She clears her throat, then begins to read.

"We are shadows of a brighter being. We exist as the unseen conspiracies of the world. There are none who know or even remember us that call themselves human. Even by our brighter kin we are forgotten and seldom spotted. Despite our help we are shunned. Alas, we are merely twisted clones. A second fiddle. An underlying scar that is repeatedly covered up again and again and again in hopes that we die. But they can never get rid of us. For there is no light without shadow. And they can never fully forget us. For that is equivalent to forgetting half of yourself. In time, all of these second fiddles, these darker halves….will carry out the heinous deeds all countries wish to never see. While they are born of wishes and joy, of the people and government, we are born of blood, death, and shadow. We must comply with our duty in order to keep the balance and the ways of the world in place. However, without them we cannot live, for there is also no discernible darkness without light. Without vengeance and resentment we do our jobs. The time has come, Italy. Or rather, 2p!Italy now. You must come to accept your new role bestowed upon you, and I hope it is a role with as little blood as possible. Welcome dark vessel. Remember that your new name is 2p!Italy. Human name Luciano Vargas. Your light vessel is named Italy. Human name Feliciano Vargas. You must refer to yourself as 2p!Italy from now on. Your fellow dark vessels, perhaps I'll call them fellow 2ps, will refer to you by this name from now on as well. You are no longer an empty vessel but a dark one. Please remember to serve your corresponding light vessel obediently and without question. And please keep your murderous tendencies under control to the best of your ability.

From,

2p!TetonicKnights."

As soon as 2p!Hungary finished reading she adjusted her fake crown and shifted her feet around in her glass slippers. "Ok. Go ahead with your questions. And next time I'll have 2p!HolyRomanEmpire write the intro letter. 2p!TetonicKnights has quite…. colorful language." 2p!Italy cannot hide how overwhelmed he felt and is shaking with his knife in hand. 2p!Hungary looks concerned. She has never seen 2p!Italy show this much weakness. Surprisingly, the nation speaks up right away after the short silence.

"Why can't we kill our 1p?" 2p!Hungary is taken aback, then straightens up.

"Italy, er, rather 2p!Italy, you cannot kill your 1p because we would die as well. All you have to do is serve them and they will allow you to live happily, but out of sight of the civilians of course." 2p!Italy put the knife down and stares at the ground.

"I have one last question. What is a empty, light, and dark vessel?"

"You used to be an empty vessel, and we were going to ship you off to a normal family once we confirmed you were just an empty vessel. But your….murderous tendencies came in. Following procedure we found out through a blood test you took that you were a dark vessel, or in other words a 2p. Some 2ps show violent tendencies, others have a personality change. Not all 2ps go through a violent age. But either way there is something that tips us off. The light vessel is a 1p." 2p!Hungary stands up. "Good thing that was your last question. I am rather tired now, so run along and get ready to sleep. It's past your bedtime." 2p!Italy, too shocked to argue, complies, getting up from his seated position and going into his room. Inside he chucks his knife at the wall and it ledges itself into the wall.

"We will see if this...Feliciano is acceptable to me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dark or light vessel?"

"Dark, if it wasn't obvious enough." 2p!Italy frowns at the way the countries' face immediately went darker and more condescending as soon as he said that. 2p!Italy notes the countries' name tag. It read "1p!England." England checks something off on a sheet of paper. Then, England hands 2p!Italy a paper with his seat number on it and points him to a train way off in the distance. It was under a overhang that read "2ps" 2p!Italy starts walking towards the train.

15 minutes 2p!Italy finally reached the loading area of the 2p train. He tries not to complain to himself that the 1ps' trains were 4 minutes away while he had to walk for 15 minutes. He was not the least bit tired, just exasperated at the clear discrimination. He is about to step in when he crashed into a wall.

"Oh? What have we got here?" 2p!Italy looks at what he thought to be a wall. Instead it was a red-headed man who seemed to be mad at the young country for walking straight and properly to the subway car. This man clutched a new bat that seemed to have been bought very recently, but it had nails driven into it. The time on the overhang read 5 minutes till departure. 2p!Italy glances over at the clock and notes this. He sighs and starts talking to the man blocking his way.

"I was walking normally, and you have gotten in my way. I need to board that train." 2p!Italy wished he had gotten another train car, as he watched other 2ps boarding their respective cabins. He hears the man speak up.

"Are you serious? You don't have the red eyes yet. You don't even look like you have a weapon on you. I may have only been on the job for 2 days but I know a fraud when I see one. Why are you here 1p, and why would you want to spy on us anyways? Tell my boss America I'm doing his orders as his 2p. After all, we are…..your loyal servants." The man spoke that last sentence with an air of mockery and challenge. 2p!Italy sees the clock read 3 minutes till departure. Trying to remain calm, he speaks as confidently as possible.

"You've got it wrong 2p!America. I am a 2p. Here's my pocket knife. As for my red eyes, I'm sure I'll...develop them soon."

"You fraud. Get the **** out of my sight. That's the tiniest knife I've ever seen. Are you using a butter-knife?" Angered, 2p!Italy forgets the time and snaps back.

"Would you like me to use this so-called butter knife on you?! I'll gut you skinless before you know what hit you." Before things got too tense, a voice shouts out to the two of them.

"Allen please just let the imposter in. We'll let him talk!" 2p!Italy hears a cheerful British accent implore the man to move. 2p!Italy glances behind him and sees the voice came from a pink haired man. 2p!America sighs unhappily upon hearing this. He is about to step out of the way, but the three hear another voice. An Italian one.

"ITALYYYYYYYYYY! BROTHER! MI FRATELLO! CIAO~" A cheerful, harmless looking blonde runs toward his brother, waving obliviously. 2p!America takes one look at this giddy, happy-go-lucky country and slams the door, mumbling "stupid spys." The slamming of the door nearly cuts 2p!Italy in half but he manages to step back right in time. However he did not step far enough back. The train was about to go in mere milliseconds. 2p!Romano realizes 2p!Italy was still in the danger area of the train and could get his body torn apart as the train speeds off.

"FRATELLO! GET OUT THERE! I CAN'T LOSE YOU YET! MOVE!" 2p!Italy seems to snap to attention.

-2p!Italy's Point of View-

I hear my brother's panicked voice. The train roars alive. The world slows. Automatically, I swing my body inhumanely up. Without the help of the door handle, now firmly locked, I boost to the heavens. My knife flies down and lands next to my horrified brother. When time started passing normally I was at the last place I ever wanted to be. On top of the train car. Curse my reflexes.

Atop the train I was too busy trying to maintain my footing to notice my brother waving frantically and hollering for someone to stop the train. Then the train stops so suddenly, I almost flew off with it. Miraculously I remain on top of it. Once the train comes to a complete stop two people step out of it. The first was 2p!America and the second was the British accented pink haired man. They look around for me, until noticing mi fratello hyperventilating and pointing to where I was, above and behind them atop the train car. All the while he was shouting in Italian(in his shock he must have momentarily forgotten how to speak English, that idiot). They take the hint and turn around to look up at the top of the train. Despite my situation, their faces made my day, especially the red-haired American who paled at the sight of me on the train. Now who is the faker? Anyways, even though I was in the worst possible position one could think of, I laughed at them, asking them how it felt to be below me. The pink haired man sighs.

"Nice stunt, but we are on a strict schedule. Give me a second." He pulls out a spell book and chants some words I couldn't make out. 3 minutes later, when he was done, there were a set of ladders leading back down. I climb down the ladder and reach the 3 at last, retrieving my knife my brother picked up for me. I walked into the train with my brother besides me. My brother was apologizing fervently to me while walking, alternating between English and Italian words. Somehow I was able put up with him without any urge to harm him. Before sitting down I catch the pink haired man saying something to 2p!America.

"We've got another promising one. Of all of the 2ps I know I don't think we've had one jump atop the train. That is one crazy impressive leap, everyone knows this train is ridiculously tall. What a strange way to start off your 2p career."

"Hmph. Guess he wasn't a faker after all. I wonder what will you tell the conductor Eng.. uh..2p!England." The American responds, his voice with the tone one uses when admitting defeat. With this remark the American follows us into the train and sits. 2p!England teleports, probably to the front of the train to tell the conductor what happened. A few minutes later the train continues on its way, as I ignore all the stares and whispers I knew were directed at me. About 10 minutes into the ride, mi fratello finally calms down enough to speak in calm Italian(written here as English) so no one could eavesdrop on us.

"Haven't seen you in a while brother. How have you been?" He asks me, trying to write off the fact that he nearly killed me first day into the job.

"Skip the short talk. What is wrong with you? What's with your hair and your fluffy attitude? And your clothes are definitely the most messed up. You used to be a normal guy last time I saw you."

"I don't know either, but I started thinking Spain, I mean 2p!Spain, was amazing! I felt so compelled to treat him nicely. I also love fashion now and I can't imagine how I lived without it beforehand. Look at my amazing designer shades! Ah yes, I couldn't have a more satisfying hobby than this. But fratello, why does everyone on the train have a weapon? And why is your knife so small?" Ignoring the last part of that statement, I respond sarcastically.

"Did your introduction letter tell you anything? Or were you too dense to understand it?"

"Uh, it told me I am supposed to help my 1p because I'm a 2p. It had 3 sentences and that's all it really said. I think it was from some guy named 2p!HolyRomanEmpire." I raise an eyebrow at my brothers statement. I knew 2p!HRE, he once was interested in befriending me. However one day he grew lazy and I seldom saw him. He also seemed to have no interest in me anymore, much to my initial confusion. I haven't heard from him since the day he left me, so it was a tad reassuring to hear he was still alive. While thinking about 2p!HRE I notice my brother pulling out out his suitcase and opening it up. Inside was clothing of all colors, sizes, and purposes. "All I brought were designer clothes, brother. I thought I was called to help my 2p with clothing and his wardrobe." I facepalm.

"Good luck making it through today then. I don't have enough money for anything other than a lunch. Maybe sell those clothes and buy a gun or something." My brother's face paled and he began vigorously snaking his head shouting,

"Nooooo! I can't! These clothes are precious to me! These clothes are my only passion!" I groan and shake my head in dismay. How annoying! Despite the fact we were speaking in Italian, many 2ps shot us dirty looks for talking too loudly and being obnoxious, even though it was just my brother doing these things. Thank goodness they couldn't understand us. I tell my brother I didn't want to talk or have anything to do with him anymore, turning around to look out the window. The day haven't even started yet and I was already singled out. Not that I don't like that. It's just that I would like to be singled out for something worthwhile. I stare out the window to see nothing but black, wondering where we were headed and what we were going to be expected to do first.


	3. Chapter 3

-back to third person point of view-

The train finally comes to a stop. Strangely enough it disappears the second the 2ps exit it, with not a trace of any tracks or steam left behind. In the room they got off in there were various terminals, and 2p!Italy and 2p!Romano look for the one labeled Europe. They don't have to look for long, for there were a large number of 2ps that work as the shadow of a European country. This made the room much larger and easier to locate. Entering the room they find a huge collection of ordinary looking mirrors.

"What are we supposed to do now brother? And what am I going to do about the fact that I don't have a w-weapon?" 2p!Romano is nervously looking around for anything that could help. There were no other countries, due to the train delay 2p!Italy unintentionally caused they were late. Then. 2p!Spain steps out of a dark corner. 2p!Romano jumps a bit, not seeing who it was. 2p!Spain starts speaking saying,

"You two. I know your train was delayed so I came back real quick to explain how to activate your mirror."

"Ah Spai-2p!Spain! Sooo happy to see you amico! You looks as badass and awesome as ever!" 2p!Spain ignores 2p!Romano and continues speaking.

"Ok you two, get out your weapon and draw some blood. Then get some of it onto the surface of that mirror."2p!Italy raises an eyebrow.

"The mirrors are activated by blood? Does it matter which one?"

"Sí, it is activated by blood. It doesn't matter which one you use." 2p!Italy does not say anything else, and approaches the mirror. The mirror solemnly continues its job of reflecting what stood in front of it, a perfectly normal-looking and functional mirror. Without further hesitation 2p!Italy cuts a bit of his skin off and flicks his blood onto the mirror with the knife. Upon contract the mirror roars to life and dons a spiral pattern. The blood 2p!Italy just drew was nowhere to be seen.

"A portal.." 2p!Italy turns to 2p!Spain.

"Is it safe to enter?"

"Sí. Oh and you too Flavio. Hurry up and cut your skin."

"Uh well about that….." 2p!Italy does not hear the rest of the conversation and leaves 2p!Spain to lecture 2p!Romano, entering the portal.

2p!England stares at his light counterpart across the table. The tea England poured out for the two of them lay untouched by the pink haired man. England stares out the window, trying to avoid eye contact,sipping his tea. Outside the window of the cafe was Big Ben, standing silently overlooking the town, but there was something off about the time on it.

"Time is messed up again. Haven't you noticed?" 2p!England gestures to his newly purchased watch, and then to Big Ben.

"We are jumping to conclusions Oliver. Maybe you broke your clock and Big Ben decided to...break at the same time."

"We must fix this soon! Stop avoiding the obvious! Everything is happening out of order!"

"I KNOW THAT YOU BLOODY GOOD FOR NOTHING 2P!" England shows no remorse when his 2p's face becomes a bit dismayed. He sighs and continues speaking."Nothing makes sense to me anymore. Finland had discovered America a few months ago, but the other day I saw Holy Roman Empire. Then later that day I see Germany swigging beer at a pub. And now Queen Victoria is the queen of this country. Few more weeks pass, I come outside and Big Ben is finally being built. But Big Ben should have been built before Queen…."

"You know, I heard from something fascinating from one of our British authors. Queen Victoria might actually be illegitimate."

"What?! Wait, nevermind. We are going off topic. Now let's…." 2p!England cuts him off, continuing,

"I'll summarize what they wrote. So, there is actually genetic evidence that Queen Victoria's sons have hemophilia. But her so called "mother and father" did not have carry or have the disease in their genes. Neither did her husband. This means that Victoria has been a carrier for the disease and she has to be the one who passed the disease down to her sons. But where could have she got the gene for carrying this disease, if her parents had no trace of the disease? To be a carrier of the disease you have to inherit something from your parents, but Queen Victoria's parents are both 100% normal. There is no other explanation… other than the fact that she is from another family! She is NOT of royal descent, at least not English royalty. In other words, she married into the family bringing a disease which would torment the British Royal Family for…"

"Oliver. I don't care. Nor do I believe you."

"But…"

"I am brainstorming ways to stop this issue. I need you to run some errands for me, to gather the necessary ingredients. I am also looking into creating something with these ingredients." England hands his 2p the papers. His 2p sighs.

"Very well…"

2p!Italy moves forward within the wormhole. He suspected this was the inside of the portal. All around him was pitch darkness, but it was very cramped within. In the distance there was a bright light which he moved towards. As he continued moving he felt an odd feeling in his hand. He looked down at it, to see nothing amiss. He continues walking, but after around 10 minutes the light in the distance stubbornly remained as far as it had been 10 minutes past.  
"What the…" 2p!Italy knew that there had to be something off. He had been walking for far too long to have made no progress. He sighed sharply. He had not even begun the job of serving as a 2p and already he was running into issues. His hand throbs again.

"I couldn't have been walking in a circle. No. I've been walking in a straight line this whole time. Or have I? Or have I been walking in place? Am I even in a place in which forward and backwards is a notion? Am I still walking now? Or is this the place where I do my job? Where's my 1p then? Or is he here? I…..Or perhaps….maybe….I…" 2p!Italy collapses. His hand had been bleeding, and as he fainted the blood hit the floor. It rearranged to form a single word.

MORTE

"...How much of an idiot do you have to be to think that your job was to be a fashion adviser for 1p Romano?"

"I'm sorry amico! I didn't understand the letter!" 2p!Spain suddenly looks like he had been shocked by an electric current. "Amico?" 2p!Romano looks at him in concern.

"Where's 2p!Italy?"

"Mi fratello entered the portal already."

"WHAT!?"  
"Y-you told us it was safe to enter!"

"...Stay here. I need to do something. Damnit. This is the first time I forgot."

"Wh-What?! What happened?! Hey wait, Spain!" 2p!Spain uses some of his own blood and spills it onto the mirror 2p!Italy used. Without checking to see if it changed form, he then steps forward and slams right into it. The mirror remained unwilling, stubbornly reflecting 2p!Spain's pissed off face. Then, the mirror changes. There was blood reflected on it, shaped into words. All it read?

DO NOT INTERFERE


	4. Chapter 4

"Arise chosen one. For you are the savior." A loud booming voice echoes in the pitch black room. 2p!Italy groggily gets up. He looks down at his clothing. He was in all red clothing. His hands were wrapped in red cloth. The voice speaks on, sounding as if whoever was talking was shouting as dramatically at the top of his lungs. "Avoid the English one. Approach the German one, he is seeking reform. In time, the cynical Japanese one will join you as well. Act normally to avoid suspicion. Overthrow your 1ps by listening to our advice. Order will be reestablished."

"Who the * are you? Where are am I?" The voice ignores 2p!Italy, and speaks again, but it is quieter. It sounds as if it was whispering to something. 2p!Italy quiets down and listens intently.

"Send him back now. Go on."

"But I can't! Who brought him here? You did right?"

" Wait….oops."

"...you act all cool and call him a savior but you accidently…"

"All right then I'll come over to him and speak to him myself." The voice speaking to 2p!Italy earlier before whispering to the unknown other voice starts speaking in his loud booming voice.

"Well now savior...there seems to be a mishap. We may have accidentally...used the death blood seal instead of the sleep one so it will take a bit to undo it and send it back."

"What the * did you do to me?!"

"We may have….well… erm…just give us 3 hours or so."

"God. I thought this was some surreal encounter but you all are stupid." Despite being in the strangest situation one could imagine 2p!Italy insults the voice. The room goes silent, and there could be something like clicking could be heard, but not much other then that. 2p!Italy starts taking in his surroundings. Then he notices that the room he was sitting in had a strange miscoloring in one section in front of him. He stands up and approaches it.

"Whoa hold on a second what are you..!" 2p!Italy tears down the wallpaper. 3 people had their backs turned to him. They were all wearing black cloaks so 2p!Italy could not see their hair color or clothes underneath. They were gathered around a computer screen that had a live feed from the spot where 2p!Italy was once sitting, and a mic in front of it. They don't turn around but one of them twitches his hand. Without a second though, autonomously, 2p!Italy draws his knife and pounces at them. Suddenly, the red clothes he was wearing constricted around him and pulled him away from the men. He couldn't see their faces as they were turned away from him. As he was being involuntarily pulled away, he catches one sentence from one of the men.

"Feisty one that 2p….."

A familiar voice was what 2p!Italy woke up to. "ITALY!!! OH DEAR GOD, PLEASE WAKE UP!!!! PLEASE FRATELLO! DON'T DIE ON ME YET!" Groaning, 2p!Italy sits upright from the infirmary bed and looks at his brother annoyed.

"Of course your obnoxious voice is the first thing I wake up to….."

"Spa..uh 2p!Spain! Come here! Mi fratello woke up!" 2p!Italy sees 2p!Spain approach him. When he reaches the bed side he starts talking.

"You have been out for about 3 hours. Your brother just got back from his job, but the day is pretty much over. No need for you to go find your 1p now. Rest. And next time I'll remember that step."

"What "step" did you forget 2p!Spain?" 2p!Spain does not respond, leaving the room. When he is gone, 2p!Romano perked up.

"Oh that's right! This may be a bit off topic but where did you get this? According to Spain he found you wearing this in there. It is quite trendy and nice, but a bit old." 2p!Italy looks over at his brother, and his eyes triple in size. His brother held up red clothing, the same one that had pulled 2p!Italy away from the truth. 2p!Italy remains calm and asks his brother a question,

"I'm not quite sure myself what that is. Have you any idea?"

"Well, it looks like a fancy and expensive toga! But it's all red, and who wears togas nowadays? No, what I'm more interested in is the fact that this is something you would never find in this age. What did you do in that room fratello?"

"Can't really remember."

"Perhaps you need time to rest up and recover your energy before remembering?"

"Fair point. Very well. But give me my knife. I just want it near me. It gives me a sense of comfort." 2p!Romano does as 2p!Italy asks, giving him his knife. Then he stands up and speaks to his bedridden brother.

"I'll be boarding the train back home again now fratello. You're allowed to stay here overnight so don't be afraid to do so. I'll see you tomorrow. Hope you get better~" 2p!Romano leaves. A few minutes pass. Then, 2p!Italy remembers something, but his brother had already left. He had forgotten to ask what that "step" that 2p!Spain forgot to do for him.

2p!England had just used shadow magic to conceal himself. Being invisible like 2p!Canada was good for a task like this. After all, no human was allowed to know of the 2ps existence. He was returning home the task England had assigned him back at that cafe near Big Ben. He had finished gathering the magical ingredients England wanted and was heading back. The sun wasn't out, but it was noon, with a few clouds meandering about in the sky. He reached a road intersection. Upon crossing, to his right he sees a large crowd gathered in front of a supermarket, and there was a huge buzz of commotion and argument. Approaching, still invisible, 2p!England goes to see what is going on.

"CHRIST BE WITH US ALL!!" Seeing that it was just a hectic priest, 2p!England is about to leave….but the man continues.

"LET US PURGE OURSELVES THESE DARK VESSELS!!!! AMEN! AMEN!!! MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS!! PURGE!!!!!" Again, 2p!England assumes this is just the priest having poetic speech. But the next few words out of his mouth are a bit more jarring.

"WE SHALL NEVER ALLOW THESE SECOND PLAYERS TO ATTACK! PURGE THESE HERETICS!" 2p!England's eyes widen in surprise. By now people were getting tired of this man, most leaving, saying "crazy Protestant." 2p!England watches the few people who remained. They kept listening, getting the address of the church and leaving. They part ways with the priest. As soon as the priest's attention was off them 2p!England took action. He casts a strange bubble at each of their heads. The people who got the papers walked to the next intersection, and promptly threw the papers away in the trash. One of them just threw it at 2p!England's direction. 2p!England catches the astray flyer. As soon as he touched it, it turned invisible with him. The priest had seen none of this, who had already walked off to the church himself. 2p!England reads the flyer.

PURGE THE SPAWNS OF THE DEVIL! CONVERT TO WHITEISM NOW!!!! JOIN THE FIGHT.

2p!England sighed to himself.

"I guess there's no such thing as being too cautious." He dialed 2p!Spain's number to tell him he would be working overtime. Leaving, he pursues the priest.


	5. Chapter 5

Using human names for main characters now~

2p!Italy(Luciano) wakes up from his sleep. He slips on his clothes and tucks his knife into his pocket. Walking out of the infirmary he sees the train arriving with the other 2ps just on time. His brother comes out accompanied by another person. Luciano narrows his eyes in disdain. It was the same red-head who nearly killed him first day in the job. The two walk towards him. Almost immediately Luciano begins staring daggers at the red head.

"Flavio. Why are you with this man?" Luciano glances at the American with distrust.

"I have a name. It's Allen. Didn't see you on the train yesterday night Luciano. Or Oliver. " Flavio quickly interjects, sensing his brother's distrust and Allen's growing impatience.

"Mi fratello decided to rest here tonight. And as for Oliver...I'm sure he has nothing to do with him. Now can't we get along?"

"Don't tell me what to do." Both Allen and Luciano spoke at the same time. They glance at each other, then look away in disgust. Flavio nearly sweatdrops. He continues speaking to try to lift the cold atmosphere.

"Let's go get our blood seal protectors and start today then~" Luciano raises an eyebrow in confusion. He says,

"Blood seal protectors?" Before Flavio could explain Allen interrupts him.

"I thought everyone knew what they were. No wonder you are such an odd one. Don't even know the essentials to this job. Won't last a second without them." Those words triggered Luciano immediately.

"I think it's high time to make on my promise on skinning you alive you son of a…"

"GUYS IF WE DON'T GO GET OUR BLOOD SEAL PROTECTORS WE WILL BE LATE! CAN WE HURRY UP!?" Flavio's loud and unexpectedly loud voice shocks both Allen and Luciano. They follow Flavio wordlessly to another room. On the way there 2p!Italy has a monologue with himself.

"These blood seals protectors. Allen said we wouldn't last a second without them? I lasted for a 20 minutes. Then what did he mean by that? Does this have something to do with that forgotten step Andres(2p!Spain) mentioned? Hmm.." Luciano's attention is wrestled out from his mind when the trio reach the front of the line. Flavio gets his seal protector, which is just a stamp on his hand. So does Allen. But when it's Luciano's turn, the man running the seal protectors raised his eyes in suspicion.

"Name please?"

"2p!Italy, or Luciano."

"You are not registered. This means this is your first day using the mirrors. Please go talk to Andres to get your name registered."

"It is not my first day, I have used the mirrors before. But I...left the mirror due to pain in my hand."

"Liar. No one can enter the mirrors without a blood seal protector. They would die immediately. Go get registered. Andres is in the room to the left." As Luciano leaves, Flavio and Allen tag along. While walking to their destination. Allen can't hold his curiosity any longer, and voices his thoughts.

"What's all this bs about you not being registered? You should've done that yesterday with your brother. He's registered. What were you doing all day?"

"Just what I told that man. I was recovering from my time in that mirror." Allen sighs in frustration.

"Can you HEAR anything he says?! Anyone who goes in that mirror without the seal DIES. You hear me? D-I-E-S." Before Luciano can snap back. Flavio speaks up for his brother.

"I'm sorry Allen, but Andres and I both saw him enter and stay in that mirror for a straight 20 minutes."

-Allen's POV-

20 minutes. 20 minutes. 20 minutes. That solemn, sobering number rung itself in my head over and over again. For some reason I remembered the time he leap on top of the train car. That confident smirk he had as if he was above the train car. I don't know what I felt, but it was like a mixture of pure jealousy and reverence. Then I remembered I wasn't exactly listening to a completely reliable source. Before I can ask for proof, the two had entered the registration room and were talking to Andres. I stood at the door, deep in thought, then carefully approached the front desk and stood next to Flavio. After a few minutes, Luciano had his blood drawn and registered. When he was done, Andres shot me a look, and inquired if I needed assistance as well. Taking my chances, I ask him Andres about what Luciano had claimed to have done. Sure enough,

"Yes Allen, he used the mirror for around 20 minutes and was left mostly unharmed except for feeling woozy for the rest of the day." I couldn't believe my ears.

"Andres, that's simply impossible! Anyone who uses those mirrors without the proper protection dies! You know what happened to Holy…"

"Enough. You three are all going to be late. Run along now." I scowl.

"I want answers!"

"There's a line forming." I quickly glance behind me to see people coming inside. Nevertheless, I push on.

"Why are you so reluctant to explain? Are you hiding something from me?" Andres sighs impatiently.

"Ask Luciano." I look at the Italian, who simply shrugs and murmurs something about him just being better than the mirror. I roll my eyes.

"This lying dumbass isn't giving me answers. Andres, care to..."

….

I don't quite remember what exactly happened, but I went from standing upright to being sprawled on the floor and with a huge gash across my chest. My clothes and skin had been torn and there was a long slash going across my chest,with blood flowing out. Luciano had drawn his knife and slashed at me with such force and in such little time I could not even register the flashing of his blade. As he was about to come down towards my heart I was able to messily roll out of the way, and from there I catch a look at his eyes. They were glowing red. Luckily, my nailed bat was within arms reach. Snatching it as quickly as I could manage with my injuries I swing my nailed bat upward towards his face while standing up. My blood flies off my chest through the gash but I didn't notice the pain. Hoping to meet flesh with a satisfying thump, my request was not met, Luciano swaying off out of the way. I use the momentum of my action of standing up to nail a roundhouse kick to his adbondem. There was that satisfying thump, as he had sorely underestimated how far I could kick. As he hit the wall I expected him to be at least a little shocked at the harsh impact but he darted towards me without a moment's hesitation. It was as if he bounced off the wall and came right back at me with double the bloodlust. Nonetheless I was ready for him, preparing my bat to swat at him as if he was a insignificant fly. There is shouting in the background but those voices are distant and of little matter to me. As Luciano came my way, we both direct our murderous attacks at each other, with him chucking his knife at my head as I direct my bat to his body. His knife scores my shoulder instead of my head, but I hit him square across his side. Hearing his body hit the ground with another satisfying thump, I knew the battle was won. Now weaponless, I close in on Luciano to finish the job, ignoring the pain from both my chest and shoulder. He frantically looks as if he had gravelly forgotten something, but bravely gets ready to face me head on without a weapon. I knew this effort was futile, it was too late. Down I swung my bat…..

….and I hit a hockey stick. Before I could fully register what was going on, the stick knocks me back again the opposite wall. I catch sight of Andres using a whip to restrain Luciano, Luciano still with those bloodshot eyes. Flavio catches me and quickly restrains me with handcuffs,with a face equally as pissed as Andres, who was glaring at Luciano. The hockey stick smacks me straight across the face. My vision blurs, but all I can see is the stick smacking me relentlessly, with nothing holding it. Before I black out, I hear this..

"Stupid brother."

…

I wake to the sound of my cell phone ringing. It had cracks all over its once intact screen. Stupid Luciano I look to see who was calling.

Calling:Crazy Ollie.

I smile, then wince because even smiling hurt. I had named Oliver "Crazy Ollie" when I finally got a phone and added his contact. Trying my best not to hurt myself, I pick up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Allen? Is that you? I heard you got into another fight…"

"The squirt started it."

"I heard he would have beaten you if he carried around more than one knife."

"Stop teasing me. Are you calling me just to shame me?"

'Hmm..Not exactly. Just letting you know that I won't be home for another 2 weeks or so."

"Why is that?" There was silence on the other line for a while. I drum my fingers against my leg impatiently. "Hello? Still there?" Oliver's voice comes back from the other side of the line.

"I've got my own cult now. They call themselves….The Whitiest."


	6. Chapter 6

Luciano stood outside the infirmary door. He had refused to go inside with Allen as his injuries were not as extensive as the American's. He was gripping his head, trying not to groan in pain. Suffering from a sickening headache, Luciano tried to take his mind off of the sudden pain and walk towards a scowling man holding a bloodied hockey stick. He had heard that this man had his knife, and facing the ill-natured man Luciano asked for his knife back. In response, the hockey-stick wielder nearly slapped Luciano across his body once again, but Luciano ducks out of the way. Surprised, the man speaks.

"Much faster than my slowpoke brother. You'll be a worthy challenge." He took out the knife Luciano had thrown at Allen earlier, and dangled it in front of the Italian's face. The way he held it and the expression he wore resembled a dog owner trying to entice their hound to perform a trick for them. "If you want it back you'll have to it from me." Luciano smirks at the man, trying not to show the grave pain he felt from his temples.

"Picking on a weakened one? Try fighting someone well enough to put an entertaining fight." After stating this, Luciano stared at the man, trying to decipher his intentions. The man kept up his taunting. nature.

"How will you carry out your job if you can't beat me?" Then, Luciano noticed he frowned. A few seconds passed, and Luciano realized that all the man was doing was peering into his eyes as if it was the most fascinating thing he had come across. Then he threw the knife at Luciano, who caught it easily. Luciano gives him a puzzled look.

"Are you arming me to allow a fair fight?"Luciano inquired. The man shook his head.

"No, I just felt like I wasn't in the mood for a fight anymore. The name's Matthieu. Tell my brother Allen I'm not sorry." With that Mathieu leaves for the mirrors labeled North America. Luciano heads for the European mirrors, knowing Allen had already heard their conversation, just like how he had overhead Allen's conversation with Oliver.

-London, England- Oliver's POV-

I turned off my Iphone, and ran my fingers through my pink hair in stress. I knew time was messed up so the date that had been displayed on my lock screen could not be trusted. I had portable wifi in my pockets that I had gotten from Kuro(2p!Japan) in anticipation of time slipping into a period without service. Looking at the turned-off screen of my phone, I noticed the swirls in my eyes were calm. Good thing Andres told me what had happened at the mirror offices. I also felt a mixture of relief and disappointment at Allen, but I reprimanded myself. Now was not the time to think about Allen. I look at the disarrayed, run-down church in front of me. There was blood all over the white walls and on the grass. Corpses were covered with blankets, the stench of rotting flesh oddly refreshing to me. Detectives were frantically looking for clues of anything that could have led to this atrocity. There were kids crying, dogs barking at the unrest in the stifling air. I grinned a smile larger than the Cheshire Cat. Was it truly just yesterday that it had been new and filled with followers? When that priest left, I quickly consulted the mirrors after following him to the church. All I did was follow the voices in the mirrors and this is what they recommended. Even though I should have been heading home, finished with my job, I pulled out a spellbook, keeping my eyes focused on the church. I wanted to try a new option now, just to test something. I would talk with my 1p later. Closing my eyes, still with that unsettling large grin, I chanted:

TURN RETRO DIEBUS. VOS OBTESTOR.TURN RETRO DIEBUS. VOS OBTESTOR. TURN RETRO DIEBUS.VOS OBTESTOR.

I open my eyes to find myself sitting in a pew at the back of the room. I looked at the altar before me. The same priest I supposedly met yesterday on the sidewalk was reading verses, modified to fit what this denomination interpreted the words as. All around were people listening intently to these changed words. But this dark vessel knew what had just happened. That same terrifying, nightmarish, wide grinned smile was re-donned across the face of the this proud British dark vessel.

I T W O R K E D

The service continued on. I looked down to see what I was wearing. All white, with white shoes, pants, even a white hat hiding most of my hair. Ensuring no eyes were on me, I discreetly took out my Iphone and accessed the camera app, reversing the lenses to face me. A normal face stared back at me, still with some stray locks of pink hair peeking out from underneath the hat, but now my eyes were a simple hazel. Putting away my phone I lifted my face up from my lap where I had viewed my phone. I needed it back. But where did it go? Scanning the interior of the church, my eyes darted about looking for the traces of the very thing I needed. My magic. For a straight 15 minutes I sensed nothing amiss. The world was distastefully bland, this meaning I felt no traces of the magic. Despite the fact that I was now magicless, I was just content with the fact that I did it. After all….

A L L I H A V E T O D O I S W A I T

-European mirrors- 3rd person POV-

Flavio waited for his brother. Andres had ordered the blonde to instruct his brother what exactly to do when he met his 1p. A few minutes later Luciano showed up, tucking away something in the folds of his jacket. Once his brother reached him, Flavio asked,

"What were you doing brother?" Luciano doesn't look up from tucking away the things he had brought. Once he finished, he responded to his brother.

"I bought 20 more knives from the weaponry store next to the registration offices. That fight with Allen taught me to always have more than one knife on me." Luciano then murmured quietly, "And some painkiller but I don't think it will work." Flavio had only heard Luciano mention the 20 knives. He responds,

"You had money? I thought you didn't have any money, because on our first day you told me you couldn't buy me a weapon due to insufficient funds." Flavio tilts his head to the side while speaking, his voice laced with confusion. Luciano sighs, saying,  
"Remember those red clothes you found me in when I had fainted in the mirrors? Turned out it was made of expensive silk. Sold for a nice price." Flavio's face immediately went distraught.  
"Wh-Wha-WHAT?!?! You sold those beautiful red clothes for knives?! Those were some of the most stylish and unique clothes I had ever seen! If I were the one buying it, I'd pay at least a couple hundreds of dollars for it! Not only did you lose a lovely set of clothes, you also got ripped off! I say go demand your money ba…" Flavio's voice trailed off. He whispered to himself in fear. Fra-fratello.. Your eyes…they are so red…." Luciano stared at back him coldly and without emotion, giving off an "are you serious" look. Despite the fact that Luciano's eyes currently held no bloodlust, Flavio involuntarily shivered in fear. There was something about those eyes that deeply shook him to his core. Apologizing, Flavio turned to the mirror and moved on. "All Andres told me to tell you was to sprinkle this onto your 1p when you find him. Then he'll fall asleep and you can enter his dreams by sprinkling some of the dust on yourself after he sleeps. When you are in the dream just briefly explain who you are but don't give away too much. When you are done with the day return using any mirror in town, just like how you would leave here." Flavio looked at his brother to make sure he followed. Luciano nodded in understanding. Flavio gave a weak smile, and handed him the bag of dust. "Well, I'll be off then. Good luck fratello." The other Italian walked to a mirror and drew blood with a pocket knife borrowed from Andres, splattered some of it on the mirror, and disappeared through the now transformed mirror. When his brother was gone, Luciano turned to his mirror. The pain in his head had not subsided but it was a tad bit more bearable now. He stares at his reflection in the mirror, only to see a auburn-haired Italian clutching a white flag.

"I'm coming for you….

F E L I C A N O."


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur Kirkland glared at his phone wishing that it was just the device that was causing the issue, when in actuality, it was his irresponsible 2p. He had not heard from him in over 2 weeks. While sitting at the front desk of the train station waiting for 2ps to check in, he sees Alfred approaching him with 2 hamburgers. When the American reached Arthur, he immediately offered him the second hamburger.

"Heya Arthur! Why are you so stressed out today?" Arthur raised his infamously large eye-brow. He had not said a word to his former charge yet but the American already knew something was up. Arthur smiled at him but with a bit confusion. Wasn't America trying to kill him last week during the American Revolution? Why was he offering him food and asking him how he felt? Arthur shook his head at Alfred, trying not to show him what he truly thought about the current state of events.

"Nothing's wrong today. I should ask back. How are you feeling New England?" Alfred laughed at him.  
"Dude! What's wrong with you? The Revolution was sooooo 240 years ago! Are you feeling alright?" Alfred failed to notice Arthur's dismay.  
"Oh, um…..I was just teasing is all. You need a ticket right?"Alfred nodded. Arthur began printing out one. While he was doing so the younger nation continued to speak,

"Am I the first one here? I've always wanted to be the first one to arrive at our Allied meetings remember? And then I would see you already there drawing those pictures of the Axis on the board." Arthur knew these were just autofilled memories in Alfred's head to prevent confusion. He had been to such a meeting over 3 years ago, but the conclusion of the meeting had ended yesterday. Arthur was frustrated. Why was he the only one who still remembered the true events? When he handed Alfred the ticket he almost threw it at him. Luckily, Alfred was too busy talking to notice anything amiss. Arthur kept talking to him.

"Do you think it was a good idea to build this train station?' Alfred nodded.

"Absolutely! It forces all of us nations to come together to go places! Also prevents crazy traffic accidents. The human side of the train is really peaceful too. Still, I do think that it's weird that there is nothing on the right side except…." He was cut off to Arthur speaking.

"Alfred...do you see anything over there?" Arthur turned to gesture at the right side of the train station that Alfred was just talking about before turning back to look at Alfred. In the direction he was gesturing to there were 2ps walking to their corresponding trains. In the distance was the very same sign that read 2ps and showed times of departure. Finally, Alfred spoke, and even though Arthur already knew what he was going to say, what came out still shook him.  
"That's what I was just getting too. I just thought it's weird. All that's over there is a long mirror."

After Alfred checked in and walked to the side of the train station marked 1ps, Arthur continued staring at his phone. Finally it rung. Without seeing who it was Arthur immediately picked up. When he heard a voice other than Oliver's he was distraught. Nonetheless, he listened to the man. It was Andres.

"Andres. Sorry, I thought you were my 2p. Have you heard from Oliver?"

"I haven't heard from Oliver.But that's not what I called you for. How are the memories of the 1ps holding up? Can they see this side of the station?"

"No, they can't see the 2p side. They also remember everything as if it were in order. I suppose it's for the best. I am waiting on Oliver to bring home those objects I require to attempt time restoration magic. The time period right now doesn't have those plants anymore. Also Andres. If you see Oliver tell him to come to my magic room immediately." Arthur heard a visible sigh on the other end of the line.

"Very well. I will do so should I find him. I should also let you know that Italy's 2p survived a trip in the mirrors. Without a seal." Fortunately for Arthur, no one was around to hear his loud and shocked gasp.

"Then...that...that means….!" Andres cut him off.

"Yes. Don't say it outloud. Just in case, you know? I'll keep tabs on 2p!Italy. His name is Luciano Vargas if you want time to research him individually." Arthur felt giddy with excitement. They finally had a key. A key to a long, complicated, and frankly impossible feeling puzzle they were trying so desperately to solve. Maintaining his composure, Arthur spoke back.

'Thank you Andres. This news, in short, made my day. Take care."

'De nada. Adios." The call was ended. Arthur sighed, looking at his phone, but without the glare he had this morning. There was still hope. It wasn't all lost. Arthur turned to keep typing on his computer, unaware he was being watched.

-London, England. Whitest Church- Warning. May be a bit graphic but nothing too much.

Oliver was happy to see what he had succeeded in doing in the span of a few hours. There were people living in the church backyard in tents. The tents were shaped in a circle, but The people inside were unrecognizable. They were frothing at the mouth and repeating unintelligible words. Oliver approached one tent and peeked inside. There were feces on the floor and it stank of blood. There were lumps of flesh around the tent. Oliver smiled at the family inside.

"Hello humans."The humans snarled at him. Oliver continued speaking. "How are doing with those sacrifices to your god?" Another snarl, but a more tame one. "And do you remember who your god is?" This time a single word.

"You." Oliver smiled that Cheshire Cat smile he donned earlier and stood up. He walked to the next tent and repeated the same set of questions. When he finished all of the rounds he went to the middle. There was a cross, with the same priest who had lead Oliver to this place tied to it. He was not nailed to it, but was tied to it with rope. He was also frothing and murmuring.

"Our true god! Allow me to sacrifice myself to you." Oliver smirked.

"Does that make you my son? Are you the son of god?" The man laughed, without any pain.

"Make me complete, my god!" Oliver nodded.

"As you wish." Oliver had remembered how easy it was to convince these people were his followers. His magic had returned to him shortly after the mass had finished, and it was easy for him to change his form and convince them that he was the person they were looking for. Once he read them a few verses and showed then a few...things they were his faithful followers. Then, the snarls from each of the tents grew in sound. Oliver knew it was ready. Out of the tents came bloodstained men all holding confections of all kinds. There were cupcakes, cakes, rolls, cookies, all of the sweets one could ever desire. The smell of blood began to grow more rampant. The scent began to waft outside the encirclement but was immediately dissipated when it hit a certain distance from the tent, thanks to a magical barrier. Then, the sound of laughing. Oliver was laughing, laughing, and laughing this maniacal and completely insane laugh that would strike fear into the hearts of any sane person,and such sane people were no longer present in that ring. His eyes were swirling pink quickly and violent. If you were to stare into the red of this laughing man, you would be set into a trance. While laughing that maniacal laugh, Oliver uttered one foreboding sentence.

"L E T T H E L A S T S U P P E R B E G I N"

Oliver: A crazed cult in England. An article by New York TImes

The blood of the lawn of the church was still fresh when police arrived the next day. There had been reports of a strong smell of blood. When the detectives arrived, they found a crazed priest eating the flesh of his followers shouting "GOD GOD MAKE ME FULL! I OFFER THIS FLESH TO YOU" The flesh had been baked into sweets, the only evidence remaining was the sugar and baking products all around the area, along with a single uneaten cookie that had flesh baked into it. The public had anticipated this church was a bit off when it had been founded but no one thought it to be a cannibalizing cult. This was because the yard of the church was well hidden and unseen for weeks as they continued luring in followers in order to sacrifice them. Detectives had nothing to go on, as the priest killed himself after ingesting poison from an unknown source. To this day the Whitest cult is a mystery in England.

Luciano finished reading this text from Oliver. He texted back

Luciano: Did you do this?

Oliver:Yes. I got 500 credits from the mirror. I even got a compliment and free boarding for the next 2 weeks. That's one of the highest amounts I've ever received from it

Luciano: Credits?

Oliver: Yes. You gets credits for doing shadow acts. The mirrors told me to incite this,for a handsome amount of credits. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it though. Didn't they speak to you about credits your first day here?

Luciano: No.

Oliver: Well you need to fill a certain amount of credits each year to live.Any extra credits go to making your life better.

Luciano: In other words, it's money?

Oliver: In a way yes. Money that you need to live that is. We can still use normal human money to buy human objects but those products won't last. There's also a competition each year to see who can get the most credits

Luciano: What does that mean if I bought knives with human money? And what is the reward for having the most credits

Oliver: Those knives will probably last long enough for you to use them to get credits for a better one. The reward is something amazing. I would tell you more but I gtg.

Luciano: Are you going somewhere?

Oliver: I have to see my 1p. What are you doing?

Luciano: In a cab to the Vargas Mansion. I was bored, but I wasn't expecting you to text me.

Oliver: I texted that article to everyone. Well it doesn't matter. I'm here now. Goodbye.

Luciano: Bye.

As he turned off the phone Luciano sighed. It seemed that everyone had met their 2p except for him. He was quite impatient and wanted to see what he was worth soon. He stared out the cab at the roads of Italy, comfortable in his disguise. He couldn't wait to see what he had to do for these credits. And for that prize for having the most credits? They were his.


	8. Chapter 8

Luciano was content with the fact that the headache he has was mostly gone, but not with the fact that he had found his 1p. The reason? The little "girl" before him had no chance of being the one that was supposed to be his light counterpart. He couldn't even tell if this was a girl or a guy! He kept quietly observing it, wondering if he was somehow mistaken, and this young thing was actually his 1p.

"Ah Italy, I have news for you today."A bespectacled brown-haired man approached the young boy Luciano was observing. Luciano identified him as Austria. "Unfortunately…" Before he could finish, the little version of 1p!Italy ran right into another young boy's arms, hugging as tightly as "she" could.

"I'm sorry…But I'm off to war. I'll promise I'll be back." Luciano suddenly felt a pain in his heart, reaching for it throbbing in his chest, swearing to himself. He didn't even know who that man who was hugged the little version of his 1p was, yet he felt so hurt by his words.

"No...please don't leave without a gift from me!" Luciano watched the miniature version of his light counterpart hand the man he was speaking to the broom that "she" had cast aside. Holy Roman Empire takes it, and they kiss. If anyone there had looked a little more carefully, they would have seen a auburn man gagging in disgust behind a tree. So much for that sympathy he felt before. Then, they part, the young lovers waving sadly. Luciano, despite his disliking of the abrupt kiss, suddenly felt like he wanted to see the Holy Roman Empire again. He shook his head.

"This proves it. If those two kissed, then that has to mean that the little girl is not my 1p. Unless...no. I'll have to look for my 1p elsewhere…" He saw the same "girl" he was talking about walk away. This could have been a perfect time to part, but Luciano followed "her," curious. As they were walking, Luciano felt a strange sensation all around him. He kept his eyes focused on the young "girl." "Perhaps I should leave…" He tried to turn around,deeming it fruitless to see where the chibi was going. However, he found himself rooted in place. He noticed clocks all around the area.

"Those weren't here before. Then what…" Suddenly, everything imploded. The clocks were all racing straight at Luciano. He was suddenly able to move again. With his swift reflexes he dodged every single one of them. But they kept coming. The seeming inanimate objects kept charging at him, again and again, and it looked as if all they wanted to do was to crush him between them. Luciano cut all of them up, until they abruptly disappeared. Luciano found himself in a hallway, and he heard singing at the end of it. Still on high alert, Luciano kept aware of his surroundings and listened to the song.

Marukaite chikyuu

Boku….."

Luciano was now completely 100% convinced that the annoying high-pitched voice he heard was the same young girl who had just kissed Holy Roman Empire a few minutes ago. Or was she?Nonetheless, Luciano was reassured that there was no way this person was his 1p and he had to get out of here and find out his real 1p. Luciano then hears footsteps. Quickly swerving behind a curtain, he remains unseen as two people pass. It was Hungary and Austria, who were quickly approaching the room where the voice originated from. At first, Luciano didn't follow them. They reach the room, and he turns to leave, when suddenly he heard a huge drop in the tone of the voice singing. The voice that was previously singing those strange lyrics was now much lower and sounded much more like a grown man. Luciano let his curiosity take over and he, unseen, went to go see what on Earth happened. A man, still in maids clothing, was standing and had stopped singing. He seemed to be confused about his own voice, but shrugged it off and finished the song.

"HETALIA!" As he finished, Hungary embraces him, complimenting him on the song and remarking how she happy he was that grown up. More important, however, was what Austria had to say about the situation.

"So it turns out Italy is a guy then. I'll have to get new clothing."

-Luciano's POV-

No way. "Italy's a guy then?" What the actual...what does that mean!? Turns out this girl is fully grown and now she's a guy and oh guess what? She's...He's actually the personification of Italy? CAZZATE. NO WAY IN HELL. This pathetic thing that just called itself a "Hete-italy" Then that's it. There 3 personifications of Italy. Me, the real Italy, and..Hete-italy? . Then...that all there is to it. I still have to find my real 1p. I'll leave then.

I find a full length body mirror in a room and start getting ready to activate it. But when I spill my blood onto the mirror, it doesn't change to make a portal. Instead, the blood is molded to form letters of blood. They read.

GO TO YOUR 1p. Nodding, I speak to it.

"Yes, I am using you to go to my 1p. I'm going back to the train and get a better idea of where he is." The mirror revised its words.

GO BACK TO YOUR 1p." I am a bit shocked.

"What? I haven't found him yet. Is he here in this mansion with Hete-italy?"

NO

"Then who?"

YOU ALREADY MET HIM.

Two and two met together and I realize something.

"You mean...that thing is my 1p?"

YES

I sigh in complete disappointment. I have to spend the rest of my life serving this guy and I can't kill him. I wipe the blood off the mirror and see if the guy is still in that room. He is vocalizing alone, and, ironically, staring at another mirror in the room checking out his new appearance. I remember the powder mi fratello gave me that would put my 1p to sleep and allow me to enter his dreams. I rush in, and the country notices me behind him.

"Ahhhhhh! I surrender! Don't hurt me…" I toss the powder at him and he falls asleep. But instead of sprinkling some on me to enter his dreams, I pause.

"This…..this.." I see my eyes turning red in that mirror in front of me. Suddenly I feel nothing but the disgust and hatred I felt earlier. I couldn't explain it, it was like watching man murder someone I love(not that there was anymore) and then having him fall asleep in front of me. I involuntarily smile.

THIS WOULD BE A PERFECT OPPORTUNITY TO KILL HIM..


	9. Chapter 9

The weather outside was pleasant, as it was a warm noon. Birds were chirping outside the mansion and everything was bright and happy. At least, outside it was. Inside England's mansion was another story. Inside a certain magic room at a desk, Arthur glares with disgust and disappointment at another person before 2p stands facing him with a smile that reflected the complete opposite of these emotions. Minutes pass, and for some reason the two don't speak, and just continue staring each other down coldy. Then Arthur speaks up.

"What the actual bloody hell were you thinking Oliver?!" Oliver does not wince at his sudden outburst.

"That cult knew about us. They had to go." Oliver notices after he said this, the nation he was addressing turned his head to the side and stared down at the floor near the chair he was sitting in. Oliver knew this motion too well. It was a motion that Arthur usually used to hide tears. Oliver smirks. "What's the matter, Kirkland? Stop being so dramatic. A couple of random citizens are nothing in the grand scheme of things. Besides, we now know who's the savior. This will stop eventually." Arthur doesn't look up, and continues staring down. More tense and awkward moments pass. Finally, with a weaker and less angrier voice, Arthur continues speaking.

"How...how long has it been. Centuries? Decades? Minutes?" Arthur's head still remained staring at the raises his eyebrow in confusion. Then he widens them in grim realization. Standing up out of his chair Oliver continues to stare at the man for verification, until he decides this was for real and runs to his 1p.

"No..Not this again!" When Oliver makes over to his 1p he starts shaking him violently, back and forth. The chair slip back, with Arthur still in it. The two were almost against the wall now. Blood was dripping down the side of Arthur's head. Oliver continues yelling, "REMEMBER." over and over again. Arthur suddenly stands up from his chair, nearly headbutting Oliver.

"What is life but a distraction from death?" Then he falls over, his head hitting the ground hard. Oliver is livid.

"HEY! Wake up. I haven't got all day with you. I thought for a second you were losing the memories." He walks over to Arthur and looks down at the still man. Then he lifts him easily and lays up in front of a strange sigil on top of a counter. Oliver casts a strange orb of energy from his palms at the sigil, which causes it to glow. A green light emanates from the sigil, enveloping the two in the light. Arthur stirs, then slowly sits up. He doesn't lift his eyes to meet the pink haired man, and continues staring down while sitting up. Oliver taps his feet in pure annoyance. Then Oliver addresses him. "How was it? Did you see anything that would help?" Arthur starts to mutter something, still staring down at the countertop he was just set on. Oliver rolls his eyes, and then uses his hands to lift Arthur's face up to meet his. The emerald eyes of the nation that usually looked healthy were glossed over, as if Arthur was dead. Strangely, Oliver shows no signs of distress at his 1p's plight.

"I saw something strange. 3 people, calling themselves a name I couldn't quite place. Then they smashed something together. One used a gun, another a knife, and the last a sw.." Arthur is cut off by a cell phone ringing. His eyes suddenly return to normal, and he shakes his head, a bit disorientated. Oliver takes the call, from Kuro.

"Hello! No pressure, but if this isn't important then I'll kill you. I am having a fun time with my 1p right now." The voice on the other side is annoyed and completely contrasts Oliver's unnervingly cheerful tone. Kuro responds,  
"Did you take my sword? You were the only person I met today. At all." Oliver smiles and laughs.

"Just buy another one poppet!" While the two dark vessels were going back and forth, Arthur gets off of the counter and wanders over to a photo album. He opens it, only to have nothing in there but a long streak of blood across the front page. He sighs, thinking to himself.

"What happened...Just what exactly happened that day? I have every memory except for that day. If I could just remember that day...then maybe…" Arthur's thoughts are cut off by the sound of a door slamming. Oliver is nowhere to be seen, but there is a note on the table. Arthur picks up the note. It reads,

"You were staring down for too long at that silly photo album so I left. I get impatient you know! Your magical items are by the door. And I have nothing amiss to report about Luciano. Take care...you can't die yet. At least not until we figure this out."

-Oliver

Arthur immediately turns to look outside the window. A sunset was brimming. Arthur is terrified. He says, out loud, to no one in the room.

"How long have I been standing here?"

-London, England. Outside Arthur's mansion, in a private dining room in Oliver's home-

Oliver sits next to Allen and the two of them are facing Kuro. Kuro has his legs crossed and looks impatient. The 3 are eating dinner, with Allen devouring a large salad, Oliver eating fish and chips, and Kuro with a empty bowl in front of him that previously held ramen. As Allen and Oliver eat, Kuro begins to talk, having finished his meal.

"You call me here because…?" He waits for them to explain themselves. Oliver turns to Allen.

"Go ahead and tell him what you figured out poppet!"

"Don't call me that. Stupid pops. Anyways, Kuro. I am asking you to observe 2p!Italy. His human name is Luciano Vargas. Recently I feel like something's off with the man. He was able to enter the mirrors without a blood seal too." After talking Allen returns to his salad, continuing to eat it voraciously. Kuro nods, deep in thought at what ALlen had just told him, then faces Oliver.

"And as for you, pink face?" Oliver chuckles at the not so nice nickname.

"I was just wondering if you remember the Axis powers at all?" Kuro gives Oliver a look of bafflement.

"Why are you bringing up an alliance our 1ps formed? Usually that has nothing to do with our relations." Kuro looks at a clock while speaking. Oliver notices this and sighs.

"Can you just forget about that Kuro? I am looking into the issue right now." As Oliver speaks, Allen finishes the last of his salad and looks at his former caretaker with a look of confusion. Allen asks,

"What exactly is this issue?" Oliver looks fidgety, as his eyes darted to Kuro for help. Kuro nods and starts to explain things for Allen.

"Time is out of whack. So you may experience things out of order. For example, your 1p could be a child one day and an adult the next, then be a teen a few weeks later." Allen is shocked.

"I didn't notice!" Oliver laughs at him.

"Then you ought to pay more attention poppet!" Ignoring Allen's scowl at the nickname, Oliver continues. "Anyways, my 1p had a vision today. Now, I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I think the formation of an alliance of the 2p!Axis has something to do with restoring time." Kuro realizes what Oliver and Allen wanted him to do.

"You want me to watch Luciano, and make an alliance with him." Oliver nods, and Allen shakes his head saying,

"Just keep tabs on him. Don't befriend him. He's an assh-" Oliver eyes widen.

"Watch your language young man! I did not raise you like that!" Oliver begins pulling on Allen's ear and chiding him. It's all Kuro can do to avoid facepalming. He cuts off the moment, saying,

"I will see if this Luciano is worth my time. But this is only because he seems like a worthy ally. His strength, if what you said is true, should be quite vast. Don't forget to contact Lutz. " Oliver smiles widely at Kuro's approval of the task asked of him.

"Yes! Use your awesome jutsu to spy on him like a ninja! RASENGAN! NINJA ART! INVISIBILITY JUTSU!" Now it was Allen and Kuro who were trying not to facepalm, but did so anyways, groaning in utter disappointment.

A few minutes later, the 2ps separate. Allen leaves first, headed for home. Kuro leaves to sleep for the night in a hotel. Oliver watched them leave to go to their respective destinations, and before he goes to his bedroom he stares up at the ceiling of the dining room.

"It seems Arthur is starting to lose the ability to keep his bearings on time. Soon he'll be like the rest of them." Oliver crumples up the plastic plate he ate his fish and chips on, as if this insignificant inanimate object were the reason for his plight. He remembers the time he jumped back a few days to redo the fate of the whitest cult. "When I lost my magic for a little bit in the Whitest church, it can only mean one thing." Oliver starts at the clock on the wall, which seemed to glow an ominous red. "It's a race against time now, regardless of whether or not that time is still functional. Oliver is now tearing the plate up, the pieces falling on the floor. "I will win against time."


	10. Chapter 10

Luciano stood triumphantly in front of a dead Feliciano. The corpse of the former country had not yet started to rot yet, but it was quite obvious that the nation was dead. Even though killing the country after only seeing him once would seem like an unreasonable action for anyone knowing of it, this felt perfectly justified to Luciano. It was as if he had been chasing this country for centuries before, and now he had finally gotten his revenge.

Or so he thought.

The illusion shattered in front of him. It was as if he was watching a movie on the screen of a movie theater come to an end, only to have the screen of the theater break, repair itself, then start playing another movie.

Luciano watched his 1p rise up off of the floor. All of the knife inflicted injuries he had dealt onto Feliciano was already regenerating. The nation went from dead on the floor to standing normally again within a few seconds. After Feliciano stood up he looked around nervously. Luciano had used the meager amount of time his 1p spent regenerating to hide behind the mirror Feliciano was using before this murder attempt happened. It was admittedly a poor hiding spot, as Feliciano would have seen him had he just taken a few seconds to look behind himself. While behind the mirror, Luciano was hammering out calculations furiously in his head. He was trying to figure out how fast and how many times he would have to stab Feliciano so that he would die before regenerating. He also measured his own strength, trying to determine if he could attack that many times in succession and with enough force to actually severe vital arteries and puncture vital organs. In contrast, Feliciano could not think of anything other then getting the hell out of there. He sprinted out of the room and towards the piano room,where he knew Austria could be found. Luciano realized that he had to kill Feliciano now before he reached Roderich, as 2 would be harder to kill than one. Luciano started to run out from behind the mirror,only to be held back by something. He turned to look at what was holding him. Red ribbons. Luciano looked to see the source of the ribbons. The source? The mirror he had used to conceal himself from Feliciano.

"I've seen these before! They.." Luciano remembered the time he had been held in the mirror on his first day. How he had came so close to discovering who had captured him, only to have these very ribbons pull him away from his targets. Struggling, Luciano tried to cut the ribbons from him. They couldn't get off. In his struggling he accidently knocked the mirror attached to the ribbons down with him, and as it fell on top of him it shattered into a million pieces. The ribbons were gone and the mirror was destroyed, but now there was another threat. Luciano heard voices in the distant and approaching footsteps, Luciano thought fast. He knew with the force force of the mirror falling on top of him and the shattered mirror shards he had just sustained he would be losing blood fast. He also felt as if those ribbons had also sucked some of his regenerative abilities from him. Luciano had learned the hard way that 2ps regenerate slower and less thoroughly than 1ps, and with this power now weakened he would not be able to fight against a powerful, full strength 1p like Roderich. Pushing the mirror up and away from his body, Luciano shattered the window in the room and jumped out to his escape.

Just a few seconds after Luciano retreated Roderich entered the room Feliciano reported being attacked in. Looking around Roderich saw no one. The mirror in the room was complete shattered, and there was blood on the floor near the shattered mirror. There was also a shattered window that looked as if it had been smashed by a desperate person. Roderich noticed something near the broken window Approaching it, he found a bit of cloth snagged onto the parts of the window that stayed on it after it was broken. Roderich grabbed the cloth and called for Feliciano.

"Feliciano! Come here." He heard a nervous, quivering voice call back.

"N-no way! What if it comes back for me!" Sighing, Roderich left the room. He showed Feliciano the torn portion of the garment.

"Do you recognize this?" Feliciano nodded his head, as it was the same color as the clothes Luciano was wearing.

"How about the face? Did you see who attacked?" With tears rolling down Feliciano's face with fear, Feliciano shook his head. Roderich was puzzled. How had this man managed to hurt Feliciano without revealing his face? Nonetheless. Roderich took caution that night, calling Antonio to ask if Felicano could sleep the night there while he made sure the house and area was safe.

-Madrid, Spain. Spain's mansion-

"Oh my goodness gracious! Ita! Are you alright! Antonio bear-hugged the young nation. Lovino came out from the next room and stood next to Spain. He didn't have the usual scowl on his face and looked at his brother with concern. Lovino tried to comfort his brother.

"The person who attacked you won't get away with this. We'll find him and make sure he gets justice."

Antonio then asked if Felicano had any clues. The 3 of them didn't notice Flavio walking out of the room Lovino had come from. Flavio had just finished killing off a few assassins who had ironically came for Lovino's head. Flavio had a deeply rooted want to join them and slay Lovino together, but he knew this was against the rules, no matter how much he longed to do so. As he slunk carefully out of the room towards the hidden exit he had made for himself, he caught a few words of their conversation. He heard Antonio talk to Felicano, but Flavio did not recognize his voice. Flavio stopped trying to creep out of the house to see who the new person was. He saw Feliciano and immediately saw a resemblance between he had his 1p, Lovino. He listened to them speak as silently as possible, from a distance of around 4 feet. All that separated him from their sight was a thin curtain. Next to this thin curtain was a table with a vase of flowers next to it. Flavio paid this vase no heed as he listened in on the conversation.

"Ita, what did the attacker look like? All Austria told me is at someone wanted to kill you!" Feliciano tried to stop crying and tell what Antonio what he had narrowly survived.

"If he had cut just a little faster I -sniff- I would have been a goner! He had a black cap, and he used a lot of pocketknives.-sniff- The-the scariest part was his red eyes. Even though I couldn't see his face, those eyes were glowing so red I thought he was wearing a light over his eyelids! I was never as scared as before." Suddenly the 3 nations heard a vase shatter. Feliciano started crying, thinking his assassin had tracked him down. Flavio gasps at what had just done, staring at the shards of the vase. Retracting his hand from the vase, Flavio had no idea what he was thinking. He had knocked it over in surprise, recognizing Feliciano's description as his brother. Lovino turned around to look at the direction the vase had shattered. He bellowed

"Who's there?!"

And all Flavio could think:

"I'm so screwed…."


End file.
